1. Field
Embodiments relate to a composition for solar cell electrodes and an electrode fabricated using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Solar cells may generate electricity using the photovoltaic effect of a p-n junction, which converts photons of sunlight into electricity. In the solar cell, front and rear electrodes may be formed on upper and lower surfaces of a semiconductor wafer or substrate with the p-n junctions, respectively. Then, the photovoltaic effect at the p-n junction may be induced by sunlight or other light entering the semiconductor wafer, and electrons generated by the photovoltaic effect at the p-n junction may provide electric current to the outside through the electrodes. The electrodes of the solar cell may be formed on the wafer by, e.g., applying, patterning, and baking an electrode composition.